Nobody Understands
by pointfiveweiner
Summary: Gamzee and Tavros get playful while watching some movies. Rated M for smut.


**Disclaimer: All characters mentioned belong to Andrew Hussie and i don't own shit. Thanks for reading though!**

****More explanation to this story (somewhat) will be on my page so yea..****

It was a terrible uneventful day. Although it wasn't too bad because Gamzee was here. You had flushed feelings for him for a while. You both were watching Pupa Pan together and Gamzee was enjoying the snacks. They had Faygo, Sopor pie, licorice, and some kind of minty candy. "Man, this is some motherfucking miraculous shit Tavbro." Gamzee spoke up during the middle of the movie. "Umm,, yea, thank you,,, ugh, Gamzee."  
>After about five more minutes of the most amazing movie in the universe, Gamzee spoke. "Yo, Tavbro. Y'know, you would look motherfucking adorable in that." He was pointing to Wendy's blue nightgown. "Umm,uh,, thank you...Gamzee." I responded. 'Wait, is he hitting on me? Or just being nice?.." Suddenly Gamzee got up and interrupted your thoughts. "I'll be right back Tavbro. I got just the thing for you." You rolled your eyes at him. "I,,uh, really hope its not a gift..Gamzee. We said no gifts,, and...well, i didn't get you one." Gamzee smiled at your awkwardness. "Nah, bro. You're just borrowing it. And..promise me you'll at least try it on?" You were kinda scared but curious at the same time.<br>When Gamzee came back he was holding a semi-large box. He ushered you to open it. You slowly opened the lid to reveal what was inside. There was a pair of revealing underwear, a belt, stockings to hook on to the belt and a pupa pan hat. You looked up to your..friend? You immediately were blushing. Gamzee Makara stood in front of you in black and grey polka doted stalkings that were kinda baggy but still looked hot. They too had a belt attaching them. He was also wearing a semi top that didn't cover his beautiful nipples. On his arms were purple polka doted sleeves that only came up to his elbow. The rest of the clothing other than the stockings and the middle of his chest striped down was purple.  
>He stood there casually with his ripped clothing all over the floor. (he had ripped his clothes off, having the lingerie underneath.) "Um, Gamzee..are you implying something?" Gamzee slowly walked over. "Maybe." He whispered. You swear you were blushing harder, if that was even possible. Since you had promised to try it on, you went pass him toward the bathroom. Once you closed the door you were smiling. Hell, even laughing. 'He likes me?! Whoa, are we gonna like..Do it? Damn.' Tavros quickly put on the lingerie and stopped at the door. 'Wait, how am i supposed to walk in? I guess..Just normally? Just...You can do it Tavros. Rufioh would.' And with that you walked out to Gamzee who was waiting outside for you. He immediately pulled you into a kiss full of longing and passion. Gamzee pulled back arms length to whisper at him, "You are my little motherfucking miracle, Tavbro." Tavros blushed at Gamzee because..<p>

**Hey, he can giggle this is my fan fiction.**

* * *

><p>Gamzee again interrupted his thoughts by pulling him towards the bedroom. He sorta swayed his hips while walking, which made him a little more hard than he already was. Once inside the bedroom Gamzee pushed you onto the bed, putting soft little kisses all over his small, fragile body. You start to love this a little too much. He suddenly stops and you whine a little, about to beg for more when he beckons for you to sit up. You do as he says and both stop for a moment. You sorta looked as if you were posing for someone or something. He was looking at you, waiting for you to break the silence.<br>You do and beg quietly. "Please Gamzee, i want this. I need this. I,,I'm really flushed for you..I'm red for you. Please." You whispered at him. He started to kiss your neck, teasing you. You moaned profoundly. 'Whoa, this is really happening. I wish he really would stop teasing, i just want him so badly..' Almost as if he read your thoughts, he started to take off your bottoms. Slowly. His were already off and he was behind you still, you loved every moment of it. He wasn't doing anything for a while, so you looked behind you. He was just squirting the lube on his fully erect penis. Before he could, you started moving it in yourself. Stroke after stroke he moaned loudly before you stopped. He hissed in response and whispered through his teeth, "Are you motherfucking ready, Tavbabe?" You nodded and as soon as you gave the signal, his long, hard cock entered you slowly. He waited a moment for you to adjust before he started going, still slow but building speed. It seemed to get less and less uncomfortable and more pleasurable every second. You were about to burst but before you could warn him he came inside you, screaming your name. That sent you over the edge; it felt like you had bursted, revealing rusted genetic material all over the headboard. He turned you over afterwards and brought you to his lips the second time that night. You think you fell asleep in his arms afterwards, because you don't remember anything else.

**-End-**


End file.
